


transitional period

by sourcheeks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Trans Male Character, Trans Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Living with Iroh is different. Better. For the first time in his life, Zuko is making friends.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 242





	transitional period

Zuko didn't know what to do. He was so scared, more scared than he had ever been in his life. He had lied to the doctors about his burn, saying it was a cooking accident. It had granted him a stay of execution he knew wouldn't last. 

This was the last place he knew to go. His stomach turned at the thought of trying to explain himself to his uncle, but he had no choice. He trembled on Iroh's front porch in the cold, gnawing his lip. Iroh opened the door, smiling and cupping his face. 

"Zuko! My boy! I thought you might come here, after the call I got from Ozai."

Zuko, for the first time since this started, broke into tears. 

Zuko laid in bed, unable to sleep. He tossed and turned under the dusty comforter, staring at the glow in the dark stars he'd stuck on the ceiling as a little kid. His face stung and his mind raced. He slipped out of bed, wandering into the kitchen. "Uncle?" He rubbed his good eye gently. 

"Zuko, my boy." Iroh smiled at him. "I thought you might have trouble sleeping." 

"Yeah…." Zuko sat, running a hand over his freshly buzzed hair, the instigator of this whole fight. "Were you sitting up waiting for me?"

"Have some tea," Iroh said instead of answering, pouring a fragrant smelling tea from his teapot and pushing the cup to Zuko. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel…" Zuko stared down at his cup. "Complicated."

Iroh nodded, and didn't press further. Zuko was thankful, drinking in silence. 

"I'll call the public school in the morning," Iroh assured him as he gathered up their empty cups. "I assume your father will not be paying your tuition any longer."

"No." Zuko frowned. "I don't think he will. Thank you, Uncle." 

Iroh patted his head. "Try to sleep, my boy."

Zuko smiled faintly. "Yes, Uncle."

"Does it fit? Let me see!"

"Uncle," Zuko groaned, adjusting the binder so the hem set properly. "Let me put my shirt on first." He pulled one of the shirts he'd bought with Iroh over his head, surveying himself in the mirror.

He was… handsome, even with the scar stretching across his face. He scarcely recognized himself, but at the same time, his reflection felt right. 

"Zuko!" His uncle called again. 

Zuko laughed. "Alright, alright." He opened the bathroom door. "How do I look?"

Uncle Iroh's smile was genuine when he clasped his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You are shaping up to be a very handsome young man, nephew."


End file.
